I Will Always Protect You
by GirlWithAWritersSoul
Summary: The war has been over for a while and the Gaang has all settled down. But is the world really as calm as they thought? When Katara and Zuko's children are kidnapped everything they know is put into question. Join Zuko and Katara and they reunite with their friends and travel around the world in race to find their children before it's too late! Rated M for possible later chapters.


**A/N: Hey guys! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender *sheds tear* but I do own this story and any characters I create! Hope you guys enjoy! I love Reviews!(:**

* * *

Zuko sighed contentedly as he woke to the sleeping form of his beloved wife Katara before him; an unconscious smile upon her lips as she lay curled tightly in her husband's loving arms. He smiled softly as he caressed her hair before moving to the soft skin of her tanned cheek. He then moved his hand down her angelic body in a sweet caress, earning a soft sigh from Katara's slightly parted lips.

Zuko placed a gentle kiss upon her temple before untangling himself from Katara's soft body and rose to make his way to their bathing room just to the right of their massive crimson and burgundy bed. He made his way to his already filled black marble tub, heating the cool water until steam filled the room before removing his sleeping robes and slipping into the tub in one fluid movement.

Zuko sighed as the steaming water began to loosen his tense muscles; he submerged his head beneath the water and began washing himself. Normally he bathed at night with the help of his lovely waterbending wife but it had slipped his mind as he wrapped Katara in his loving embrace after a long day of meetings and Fire Lord duties. After deciding it was time for him to attend his early morning meeting in order to make it back in time to have breakfast with his wife and three children the Fire Lord hoisted himself from the massive tub and dried off with a deep red towel which he then wrapped securely around his waist.

He dressed himself in his normal Fire Nation robes, fixing his shaggy raven hair in a neat topknot and placing his Fire Crown atop his head. Zuko then looked back to his wife's still sleeping form and smiled. What would he ever do without her? Hell, what would he do without all of his family? He moved his golden gaze to a painting of himself, Katara and their three children, thirteen year old Kuzon, crown prince of the Fire Nation; his twin sister Ira, who was named for their recently passed Great-Uncle Iroh; and their youngest child, eight year old little Jun Li.

Zuko's smile brightened as he ran a gentle hand across the portrait, thinking of his three sleeping children just down the hall as well as his beloved wife before heading from their bedchamber, through their large antechamber, and the rest of the royal family wing of the palace that held his beautiful children. He then continued though the palace and to the vast room where his meetings took place each day, taking his place on the opposite side of the massive fire wall and bidding the meeting to begin, his love for his family radiating through him as he kept a stoic expression and listened to each one of his advisors.

* * *

Katara woke to the bright morning sun hot upon her gentle face, by the looks of the empty area of the bed normally occupied by her husband she guess he had left for his morning meeting a few hours ago. She knew it was time for her to wake her children and have breakfast ready in the royal dining room so they could all eat together once Zuko returned from his meeting.

Katara moved from her place in the bed and went over to her large armoire to pick out an outfit. She decided upon one of her favorite dresses. It was a light blue knee length qipao with a dark blue dragon that wrapped completely around it. She loved it simply because it combined the blues of the water tribes with the dragon of the Fire Nation and because Zuko loved the way the color blue looked against her beautiful caramel skin.

She smiled as she slipped the dress on before putting on one of her many pairs of shoes and sitting at her vanity to put her hair into its normal style and hair loops before placing her fire crown into her hair. Katara smiled to herself before exiting her bedchamber and antechamber, she then made her way down the hallway where her children's rooms were located and stopped in front of the doorway to her eldest son Kuzon's room.

She knocked softly on the golden door before quietly entering the room, she smiled as she looked down at her son's sleeping form; his dark raven hair splayed across his unconscious face. Kuzon was the spitting image of his father, same jet black hair, same sharp handsome features and pale skin; he was even a firebender and had Zuko's fiery temper and stubborness! The main differences were his ocean blue eyes and his kind heart he inherited from his mother.

"Kuzon, honey, it's time to wake up." Katara said gently as she brushed his unruly hair from his face and shook his shoulder until he groggily opened his blue eyes to meet the loving gaze of his mother.

"Ugh, five more minutes!" Kuzon grumbled before rolling over to his other side.

Katara chuckled at her son's behavior before ripping his blankets from him, "Time to wake up honey," Katara said sweetly as Kuzon stiffened against the suddenly cool air around him, "Don't make me use my waterbending again." She said when he still refused to get up.

Kuzon nearly jumped from his bed at his mother's threat and quickly ran to his dresser to change into his normal Fire Nation garb.

Katara laughed internally at her son's reaction, "Meet us for breakfast when you're ready, I'm going to wake up your sisters." She said as she kissed her only son's forehead before leaving him in his room to get ready.

Katara sighed happily, it was the same routine almost every morning; Zuko woke early for his morning meetings and she would wake at the proper hour to have her children up and ready for breakfast with their father. Kuzon was always difficult to get moving but after several incidents including his mother's waterbending he bolted from his bed at the threat of his mother's gift.

Kuzon's twin sister was another story, Ira was a very shy and sweet child that was very easy going but also very brave and protective of her friends and family. Her chocolate tresses cascaded in waves down her back and her caramel skin and beautiful features mirrored those of her water tribe mother as well as her ability to waterbend. Behind her dark lashes lay the golden amber orbs of her father, she also inherited his terrible sense of humor and reminded her parents in many ways of the wonderful man she was named for.

Katara woke her easily before making her way to little Jun Li's room to help her youngest child get ready. Jun Li was a very outgoing and unique child with the perfect mixture of her parents' short temper, stubbornness, and attitude. She had her father's raven locks and firebending ability, mother's blue eyes, and the perfect mixture of her father's angular features and mother's soft beauty as well as a creamy combination of her father's pale color and mother's tanned skin. She was a hand full at only eight years old and was quite clever for such a young age.

Katara got Jun Li up easily and dressed her in a simple Fire Nation dress robe and fixed her dark hair in a gentle side braid, tying a ribbon with the royal insignia at the base of the braid. Jun Li jumped up happily and grabbed her mother's hand, practically dragging her down the long hallway with her water tribe blanket flowing gently behind her.

Katara and her youngest daughter made their way into the royal dining room where a morning buffet awaited them. Kuzon and Ira were already seated at the table and Katara took her seat to the right of Zuko's empty chair at the head of the table and next to Ira while Jun Li took the seat next to Kuzon who was seated on Zuko's left. Katara sighed happily and began to silently muse over her wonderful children until the massive golden doors to the dining room opened and her husband's presence was announced.

The four of them stood to greet the Fire Lord, bowing to him as the guards left them alone. Zuko's eyes never left his wife's loving gaze as he moved around the table to kiss each of his three children on the head, chuckling internally when he felt Kuzon grimace and quickly wipe his face when he though his father wasn't paying attention, before bestowing a sweet kiss to his Fire Lady's luscious lips and taking his seat between his wife and son at the head of the table.

The Fire Lord and his family filled their plates with delicious food and broke into their usual morning banter, "Hey dad, do you think you could give me a firebending lesson today?" Kuzon asked his father with a hopeful smile on his face before placing another spoonful of food in his mouth.

Zuko looked to his only son with a grin, "Of course, but it'll have to wait until you're done with school this afternoon."

The crown prince beamed at his father, he loved firebending lessons with his dad! They were so much better than his normal lessons with Master Geong-Lin. He wished he could miss school for his lesson but he was determined to make his father proud with his knowledge of the Fire Nation and prove he would be a worthy Fire Lord someday.

"OOOH! Can I come daddy?" Jun Li asked her father animatedly, an excited look plastered on her young face.

"_No_, dad she _can't_ come!" Kuzon began to argue but silenced himself at the stern look he received from his father.

"No I'm afraid not, you can't begin bending lessons until you reach the age of ten." Zuko responded but frowned when he saw his youngest daughter's face fall as tears pricked her little eyes.

"Hey, don't be in such a rush to learn. You'll be an amazing firebender one day." Zuko said softly and smiled when his daughter's face looked up at him hopefully, "You really think so daddy?" she asked him, "I _know_ so." Zuko felt his heart warm when his daughter gave him a gleeful smile before she returned to eating her breakfast.

The rest of breakfast was extremely uneventful and Katara quickly rushed her kids off towards one of their most trusted servants who quickly escorted The Fire Lord and Lady's children to the Fire Nation Academy few miles away from the royal palace. It pained Katara to part with her children daily but she did enjoy the little pieces of private time she had to herself and with Zuko. The Fire Lord and Lady rose from the massive table and after taking her arm gently in his, made their way back to their private quarters.

Once they were safely behind the doors of their bedchamber Zuko took Katara's arm he was holding and spun her to face him before pressing her roughly against the wall and kissing her fiercely. Katara wanted to wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and press her body closer to his but Zuko had pinned them tightly against the wall above her head. Katara inhaled sharply when his firm lips moved to her heated skin and shivered when his breath caressed the soft flesh of her neck. It had been weeks since he had been with his wife in an intimate way besides the blissful nights they spent together and he reveled in every free moment he had with her.

Zuko released her arms to move to the buttons on her dress, quickly undoing the front and revealing her upper underwrappings to him. He growled in distaste for the fabric that concealed her beautiful breasts but was interrupted when Katara placed a heated kiss upon his lips. He growled in approval as Katara pressed every part of her body even tighter against him. She smirked at his reaction before she trailed kisses of her owe along his jaw, down his neck, and across his collarbone all the while she trailed her hands down his torso, opening his robe enough to see the well-defined muscles of his pale chest.

Zuko pulled her mouth back up to his waiting lips but groaned before pulling away to look down at her, "I have another meeting to attend, some rebels have been attacking our ships filled with goods to trade in the Earth Kingdom. I have to meet with my advisors again as well as an advocate sent by the Earth King."

Katara sighed and placed one last soft kiss on her husband's lips before stepping away from where he had her pinned against the wall to button her qipao. She helped Zuko fix his robes while he straightened her dress. Once they both looked as presentable as they had at breakfast Zuko stepped forward and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

Katara rested her head against her beloved's chest and Zuko buried his face in her chocolate tresses, breathing in her feminine fragrance, "I love you, Katara, more than I will ever be able to express with words. You are everything to me." He whispered softly in her ear, his voice filled with ardor.

"Oh Zuko," Katara whispered as she looked up to meet her husband's loving gaze and placed a tender hand on his scarred cheek, "I love you so much. I can't imagine life without you."

Katara placed one last lingering kiss on her Fire Lord's lips before he released her and disappeared through the doors of their bed chamber. Katara sighed and decided to write a letter to her father and brother to see how things were in the Southern Water Tribe and tell them of things in the Fire Nation. She took a seat at Zuko's desk, taking out a sheet or parchment, ink, and a brush and began to write.

* * *

Katara sighed as she placed the ink and brush back in the proper place and began to read over her letter.

_Dear Dad and Sokka,_

_How is everything back home? Things are doing wonderfully here in the Fire Nation. Kuzon is becoming quite the young firebender. He becomes more like his father every day. Ira is as sweet and brilliant as ever! She's come close to surpassing me in her water bending when I was about her age, though I could hardly bend before the war! Jun Li is growing more rambunctious by the hour, she still talks about the time she cut your beard off while you were asleep Sokka. I'm afraid Zuko is overwhelmed with his duties as Fire Lord but he sends his regards and though he won't admit it, his love._

_Sokka, I'm sure you're still doing a wonderful job as Chief since the last time I saw you, with dad's help of course. How is Sukki? Are Yue and Hakoda still as rambunctious as they were last time I saw them? I'm sure baby Kyura is progressing rapidly. I can't wait to meet the newest member of our family! I will be sure to spoil her as rotten as her siblings! Send them all my love and tell my niece and nephew that I plan to attend their birthday party next month though I can hardly believe they'll be fourteen! _

_I miss you all so much! Especially you, dad! I find myself missing your wise words and unwavering encouragement more and more each day! Be sure to visit Gran-Gran's grave for me! Send her all of my love as I am sure you will send yours! I can't wait to see you all on my visit home next month! Remember to save some sea prunes and seal jerky for me!_

_With Love,_

_Katara_

Katara smiled to herself as she finished reading over her letter. She couldn't wait for their reply and to see them in a month's time! Katara rolled her letter and sealed it with the Fire Nation royal emblem before finding the nearest Messenger Hawk to send the letter to the Southern Water Tribe.

Once her letter was sent Katara decided to take a walk around the palace, admiring the endless beauties of her home. She then made her way into the palace garden that was used as a private sanctuary for the royal family. Katara passed the patch of Fire Lilies Zuko said used to be his mother's favorite and were very rare anywhere outside the Fire Nation.

She had just reached her favorite place in the garden, the large pond filled with adorable little Turtle-ducks that was surrounded by wild peonies and a few cherry blossom trees, when she noticed her husband kneeled in front of the statue they had placed here in the garden of Iroh a month after he passed and he was crying.

Tears pricking her eyes at the sight of seeing Zuko so broken over the death of a man they both loved dearly. She slowly made her way over to him and she placed her small hand on his broad shoulders.

"I miss him too," she said quietly as tears began to flow from her eyes as well when Zuko's teary gaze turned to her.

"I don't know what to do, Katara. I'm so confused." Zuko rasped brokenly as his tears thickened, blurring his vision until he could hardly see the beautiful face of his lovely wife.

Katara placed the hand that had been resting on his shoulder on his scarred cheek and stroked her thumb across the rough skin to soothe him. Zuko leaned in her hand and placed his hand over hers trying to find comfort in his wife's soft touch.

"Why are you upset Zuko? What happened at the meeting?" Katara asked him worriedly as she kneeled beside him, coaxing his face up to look at her when he closed his eyes and bowed his head at her words.

"During the meeting with the advocate from the Earth Kingdom I couldn't help but wish I had Uncle there to help me! I know I've run this nation for nearly fifteen years, but Katara I-" Zuko stopped to reign in a sob that threatened to escape from him as he was overcome with emotions he had bottled up for far too long, "I just want him to be proud of me. I look around and expect to find him only to realize he's never coming back and wonder if I have ashamed him after all. He was the only real family I had besides my mother and I can't help but wonder if I've damned this nation despite my efforts over the years."

Katara pressed her forehead against her husbands and spoke softly and fervently, "Zuko, Iroh would be so proud of you if he were standing here today. You have done so many great and wonderful things for your nation and its people. Iroh may have passed a few months ago but he still lives on inside you. Even in death he still lives inside us all; right here, in our hearts." She continued placing her hand on his chest over the place his heart laid, "As long as he is there, you will never be without him. Even though you may not see him, if you look within yourself, Zuko, you will find his words and wisdom there to guide you whenever you need him."

Tears continued to flow heavily from their eyes and this time it was Zuko who spoke, "Thank you, Katara, I truly don't know what I've done to be blessed with someone so wonderful. You have helped me guide our nation in the right direction and stood by me when no one else would. You have given me three incredible children and shown me what it truly means to love someone whole-heartedly. I could not have made it through these years without you. You have been the one thing that has kept me going even when all hope seemed lost; you brought me to life again in every sense of the word and all without a selfish thought entering your mind. I love you more than words can say and I don't know what I've done to deserve you. Just know that I promise to cherish you and our children until my dying breath."

Katara treasured every word that fell from her husband's lips and tears pricked her eyes once again. He kissed her tenderly, conveying the rest of his emotions that he could not express with words. His kiss held sadness, pain, and anger but it also held so much love, compassion, and promises that Katara found it difficult to breath.

She separated her lips from his and placed a soft kiss on Zuko's forehead, "I do believe you have some business to attend to." She whispered to him before standing.

Zuko rose from his position in front of his uncle's monument and wiped his face clean of tears before speaking, "I must return to my meetings soon, I released us for a short period but I still have much to do. Tell Kuzon he will have his firebending lesson later this afternoon when I finish with the Earth Kingdom advocate. I have a few more meetings after that but I hope to return in time for dinner with my family."

Katara nodded and placed a light kiss on her husband's forehead before the two parted with an 'I love you'.

Katara sighed and plucked a handful of white peonies and red roses and placed them in front of the statue of Iroh, "He loves you, Uncle Iroh. You were the father he never had and you helped shape him into the man he is today. I can't thank you enough for sticking with him through everything his father put him through! I just hope I can be as wise and wonderful as you someday."

She could've sworn she saw a familiar twinkle in the eye of the great general's likeness that stood before her and she smiled slightly to herself as she turned and left the royal garden.

* * *

"Again," Zuko commanded his son who was sweating profusely from the energy he was exerting during his firebending lesson, "but don't force it this time. Remember what Uncle Iroh always said, 'Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles.' Now try that set again."

Kuzon nodded and got into position again. He took a deep breath and centered himself before charging at his father hurling fire blasts and flaming kicks which Zuko easily blocked. Becoming frustrated and wanting to prove himself to his father, he decided to attempt a move he had seen him do while sparring a few weeks back.

Kuzon got into a running position and began running at his father, he then jumped into the air and threw his legs out horizontally in front of him in a fiery kick. He starred in awe that he had accomplished the move which quickly turned to horror as he realized he had no idea how to land the move. He also didn't realize that he had propelled himself backwards until he collided straight into the wall of the outdoor training facility some one hundred odd feet behind him. Zuko took off running and was quickly kneeled beside his son who was on all fours gripping the grass tightly between his fingers as Zuko looked down at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked when Kuzon's knuckles turned white, fearing he had injured himself when he came in contact with the wall.

"I'm fine, dad." Kuzon replied tightly.

"Are you sure? You hit that wall pretty hard-"

"I said I'm fine dad." He cut in shaking off the hand Zuko had placed on his shoulder.

"Kuzon, why would you do something like that? You could've really hurt yourself." Zuko questioned as he looked at his son with confusion.

"Why don't get it, do you?" Kuzon ask his father harshly.

The Fire Lord stared down at his son in confusion. Kuzon brought his head to rest on the grass between his hands as unwanted tears streamed from his face.

Kuzon's hands knotted so tightly into the grass that Zuko feared he might hurt himself, "I did it because I wanted to prove myself to you! I do everything to prove myself to you! I want you to be proud of me and for you to think I'll be a great Fire Lord one day! How am I ever supposed to prove that to you if I can't even perform a simple firebending move properly? I'm a disgrace." Kuzon yelled as he suddenly shot up to look at his father while angry tears fell from his intense blue eyes.

To his surprise Zuko chuckled and shook his head, "That's where you're wrong, my son. I am so unbelievably proud of you. You remind me so much of myself at your age, so desperate for my father's approval. I too struggled with firebending in my youth and became easily frustrated when I didn't get something right away. You have proven yourself more than worthy of being this nation's next Fire Lord. I could not be prouder of you. You have such a passion for your country and its people it took me years to have. You have the same drive for honor I had at your age and I have no doubt you will keep this great nation on the right path once my reign is over."

Kuzon's eyes widened and he felt a sense of pride well inside him at his father's words.

He rose to his feet and smiled, "Thank you, dad." He said as he looked at Zuko.

Zuko smiled at him and stood, "I have a few more meetings but you keep practicing. Maybe you'll be able to beat your old man someday." He said playfully as he ruffled his son's hair.

Kuzon beamed at his father. He bowed respectfully, and quickly ran off to finish practicing his firebending. Zuko smiled to himself and watched his son until he was inside the royal palace.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he made the long walk from his meeting room to his bedchamber, his meetings had run a lot later than he had expected and he had no doubt missed dinner with his family by _several _long hours. He had managed to have dinner brought to the meeting room while they sat there and waited for advisors Ling Sho and Jee to finish their argument about how they thought the Fire Lord should handle several gangs running rampant in the poorer parts of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom colonies just outside the developing capitol of Republic City.

Zuko shook the thoughts from his head. It was time for him to spend a bit of time with his wife before retiring for the night. Zuko stopped as he entered his bedchamber, _where is Katara?_ He thought as he looked around the empty room. He walked in, closing the heavy doors behind him and noticed the doors to their balcony were opened. He looked through the open doors and noticed Katara curled up in a ball in one of two chairs settled in the corner. She must've come outside to watch the stars while she waited for him and fallen asleep.

He smiled as he walked over to his sleeping wife. He brushed a stray hair from her face and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He pulled away and looked at her unconscious face, she was absolutely stunning. The gentle breeze blew chocolate hairs across her face and the moon cast a soft glow against her russet skin. He gently lifted her into his arms in one swift movement careful not to wake her, or so he though. Katara sighed and curled into his chest, her tiny hands knotting into his dress robe as she pressed her lips to his neck.

"I'm sorry, I tried to wait for you." She whispered tiredly, her breath caressing Zuko's neck and causing him to withhold a shiver.

"It's alright Katara, my meetings took a lot longer than I thought. I'm sorry I missed dinner." He said as he made his way from the balcony into their bed chamber and laying his wife on their massive burgundy bed.

"It's okay, I know you were busy. The kids asked about you, you know." She said with a smile, "They kept asking if dad was coming. When you didn't show up I told them that you were very busy running our great country and they all smiled and told me to tell you that they love you very much."

Zuko grinned, "You sure did raising our kids." He said leaning over to press a kiss to Katara's lips.

"Yes," she said as he brushed his lips against hers a second time, "_We_ did."

He caressed her cheek, "You give me too much credit."

She grabbed his hand and kissed his palm, "I don't give you near enough. Our children _adore _you Zuko! You should see their little light up when they see you."

He chuckled, "They worship you Katara, almost as much as I do." He said as he kissed her once, twice, then a third time, "Go back to sleep, I love you."

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked him, grabbing onto his hand when he began to walk away from the bed.

"I'm going to bathe, I'll be right back." He chuckled, "If I knew you'd miss me this much when I came home late I'd do it more often!" he teased.

She took the hand she was holding and brought it to her lips, "Let me help, you've had a stressful day."

He was about to protest but before he could even allow the words to form on his lips she was out of the bed and guiding him to their bathroom.  
Katara shut the door and quickly filled the tub with water, "Heat that up for me." She said as she pulled her burgundy nightgown leaving her in just her underwrappings.

Zuko's eyebrows rose in approval and he quickly raised a sleeve of his robe and dipped his hand into the water, warming it with his firebending until steam covered the room. Once he righted himself Katara began to undress him. She first removed his Fire Crown, placing it in its box on her vanity just outside the bathroom and undid his topknot before running her hands through his shaggy mane. She ran her fingers lightly along the scared skin of his cheek causing Zuko to shiver. She then began to remove his dress robes. Her small hands explored his pale chest, fingering the still prominent scar from where Azula's lightening had struck him all those years ago. She had tried to heal it again after the war but despite her efforts it refused to fade, like it was telling her, _You were almost too late. You almost didn't save him. _

She shook the thought from her mind and slid the robe form his shoulders and placed a kiss on the scar on his chest. Zuko stripped off the pants he had on underneath his dress robes as well as his underwear before slipping into the steaming tub. Katara stepped in after him and sat against the back edge allowing Zuko to rest against her inbetween her thighs. She took some soap and bent a stream of water from the tub and massaged the soap into his hair. Zuko sighed and relaxed against his wife as the hot water began to loosen his tight muscles and she washed him. He was startled however when she asked him to sit up and lean forwards.

He did as he was told and Katara began to massage his back and shoulders kneading the tight muscles with her hands, using her elbow to get some of the tighter knots in his upper back. When she was done he could've fallen asleep right there he was so relaxed. Katara giggled and helped him from the tub handing him his pajamas after waterbending them both dry. Katara slipped back into her nightgown and walked hand-in-hand with Zuko back into their bed chamber. They crawled into bed and drifted to sleep wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

* * *

_Katara sat curled up under a cherry blossom tree wrapped in Zuko's arms as their children played and ran around the royal garden. She smiled as she watched them tackle each other to the ground and wrestle playfully among the grass. _

_"Mommy, come look." Jun Li said tugging insistently on her sleeve. _

_Katara giggled and prepared to follow her when a loud cackle sounded around the garden and everything went black. Suddenly a flame rose from the darkness and Azula was standing before her. She gasped and fell to the ground, _Where is everyone?_ She thought as she looked around for a sign that anyone else was among the darkness. _

_"Where are they? What have you done with them?" She demanded suddenly growing angry at the thought of her taking her family from her like they had done to so many others._

_"So Katara," Azula began as if she hadn't spoken, "I have a question for you. How much do you want to keep your crown?"_

_"I will _never _give you my crown and neither will Zuko! You will never rule this country Azula!" Katara yelled at her looking around for any sign of water._

_Azula snapped her fingers and Katara became shackled to the floor, "Hmmmmm that's a shame. Maybe this will change your mind." She said gesturing to her right._

_Katara looked and gasped, "NO!" she yelled as she struggled in vain against her shackles._

_Standing slightly behind Azula were Kuzon, Ira, and Jun Li chained tightly together with cloth gags in their small mouthes. They looked desperately at their mother as if to say 'Please help us!' and 'We love you!'_

_"Let them go! Please! They haven't done anything!" she pleaded as tears pooled in her blue eyes._

_Azula chuckled evily, "You and Zu-zu are really so much alike. You're stubborn until something you love is threatened, it's pathetic really. I'll have to tell him he made the perfect choice for his wife, a peasant from the Water Tribe who would've thought."_

_"Where. Is. He." Katara said menacingly glaring at Azula who just stood there looking bored and picking at her sharp nails._

_"You'll see. Take them away." Azuls said gesturing lazily towards Katara's children._

_"No! Kids, I love you and I'll find you no matter what it takes! You hear me! I'll find you!" she hollered to them as they were taken quickly away._

_Once they were out of her sight she hunched over and pressed her forehead against the black floor trying to reign in the emotions that ran through her. _She has my kids, _she thought in horror as she realized what could possibly be done to them. _

_Azula chuckled again, "Oh Katara, don't look away now. The show has just begun."_

_Katara looked up at her, "What more could you possibly take away from me Azula?"_

_"Why don't you find out." She said as another figure came out of the darkness._

_The figure had a red cloak on and a hood that hid the person's face. Azula threw them roughly on the ground before removing their hood._

_"ZUKO!" Katara screamed as she thrashed roughly against her chains._

_She had already taken her children from her, she was not about to let them take her husband too._

_"Let him go! Please! Please!" she begged as tears streamed down her face._

_Azula smirked and shook her head, "You really are pathetic aren't you?"_

_Zuko had managed to get onto his hands and knees and slowly crawled to Katara._

_"I love you." He said as he pressed their foreheads together, "It's going to be alright!"_

_"_How?" _she asked him as tears continued to fall down her cheeks._

_He pressed a gentle kis to her lips before he was ripped away from her by Azula._

_"This is really touching." She said looking between the two of them, "Too bad I'm going to have to kill him."_

_Katara's blood ran cold and her face paled, "NO!" she screamed desperately struggling so hard against her chains that her wrists her bleeding._

_"Say goodbye Zu-zu." And then Azula plunged a dagger of fire through Zuko's heart._

Katara startled awake sweating profusely and tears streaming down her face and he body entangled with Zuko's.

"Hey what's wrong?" Zuko asked, "You were thrashing around, what happened?"

"Bad dream." Said simply and laid back down against his chest.

He kissed her hair, "Go back to sleep, it was only a dream."

Katara took slow, even breaths and after a while allowed Zuko's soft breathing to lull her back to sleep.

Katara rose the next morning with her thoughts clear of her nightmare. It was just a dream after all, nothing to be worried about. She dressed and went to wake her children as she always did and that's when a bloodcurdling echoed throughout the palace.


End file.
